Tammy Guetermann
Tammy Guetermann is a deep-cover agent for the Galactic Federation, and the supposed daughter of Pat Gueterman and Donna Gueterman. She was also a student at Harry Herpson High School and the close friend of Summer Smith. She became engaged to Birdperson and planned a wedding as a ploy to gather as many enemies of the Galactic Federation in one location in order to capture and arrest them. After the fall of the Federation, she became the leader of the remains, and will likely serve as one the show's major antagonists. Biography Tammy made her first appearance in the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy", where she made a brief cameo in the audience during Mr. Meeseek's assembly about the benefits of a friendship with Summer, and can be seen gathering around her afterward. She makes another cameo appearance in "Rick Potion No. 9," later, she became a Cronenberg. An alternate version of Tammy appeared again and had her first major role in the episode "Ricksy Business" at Rick and Summer's party. After seeing Brad arrive at the party she asks her friend to mess up her hair so she looks drunk. Tammy however starts talking to Birdperson who is apprehensive about Tammy's overt desires. When Birdperson tells Tammy that he is not looking for a soul-bond Tammy responds by whispering something in his ear to which he replies "I believe Birdperson can arrange that." Ultimately, Tammy goes home with Birdperson at the end of the party. She later appears in the episode, "Get Schwifty" in Birdperson's home, casually dressed in a robe, implying their relationship has continued, and making a sly innuendo that Birdperson and Morty found highly uncomfortable. She is later seen watching the transmission of the events back on Earth with horror. In "The Wedding Squanchers", Tammy reveals during her wedding reception speech that she is a deep cover agent for the Galactic Federation. After declaring that everyone at the reception is under arrest she shoots a confused Birdperson several times in the torso with a laser rifle after he ignores her order to sit down. In the ensuing shoot-out she exchanges fire with Rick and is last seen falling over with Squanchy stepping on her foot. Tammy's parents were the spouses Gueterman, Pat and Donna. They briefly engage in conversation with the spouses Smith, Jerry and Beth before the ceremony, and are later revealed to be cyborgs, likely as part of Tammy's cover. They pursue the Smith family, and immediately after boarding their getaway vehicle, they both fall off the back of it while it's in mid-air. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Tammy is revealed to have survived the shoot-out in "The Wedding Squanchers" and is now the leader of its remaining party. It is also revealed that the Galactic Federation has revived Birdperson, now renamed "Phoenixperson", as requested by Tammy. Appearance Tammy is a teenage white girl with medium dark brown hair. She wears a blue sweater which exposes her midriff and khaki pants. In "The Wedding Squanchers", she wore a short, white wedding dress, heels, flowers, and a pinecone as her wedding ring from Birdperson. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", she wore a bright, shiny, red and black leather suit, with an upturned collar, and silver shoulder pads with the Galactic Federation symbol on its sides. Personality Tammy appeared to be a polite and sarcastic girl. However her personality could be described as: cold-hearted, cunning, cruel, insecure, yonic, determined, two-faced, selfish, power-hungry and callous. Her biggest problem was that she doesn't have a boyfriend and she feels like she needs to act cool in front of them by doing immoral things such as drinking and watching abnormal kinds of pornography. She was very boy crazy, overall and some of the porn she watches, such as bukkake, interests that part of her. When she started dating Birdperson, she was finally happy and secure with her life, but she was still very sex-crazed around him and didn't care to keep those feelings private when other people were around. In the episode "The Wedding Squanchers", it was revealed that her entire personality was fake, and that she was just an undercover agent from the Galactic Federation who put on a fake girl for a period of time, in order to catch Rick Sanchez, meaning almost all of this was fake. She is actually cunning, manipulative, machiavellian and loyal to her cause. It is possible that the only feelings that she had that weren't fake were that for her husband, as she revived him as Pheonixperson. Though it could be deduced that she revived Birdperson solely for the purpose of emotional leverage against Rick in order to capture him. Appearances Season 1 *"Meeseeks and Destroy" *"Rick Potion No. 9" *"Ricksy Business" Season 2 *"Get Schwifty" *"The Wedding Squanchers" Season 3 *"The Rickshank Rickdemption" Other Media *Rickstaverse Trivia *She likes watching Bukkake but she doesn't know if she would ever do it. This may not be true and just be part of her act as a high school student. Ricksy Business *She goes through three different tones of voice. Her first was the voice of a regular teenage girl. After meeting Birdperson, she started talking in a seductive, sexual voice. And then after revealing herself to be a member of Galactic Federation, she talked in a very strong-willed and angry, but professional voice. *It is unknown if Tammy Guetermann (C-137) was working for the Galactic Federation in Dimension C-137. Gallery Tumblr inline n43z1bc6By1qhkxz5.gif|Tammy gets help from a her friend to rub her hair Tumblr inline n43yuwhWWi1qhkxz5.gif|Tammy worried by Brad's arrival Tumblr inline n43z1nhhaV1qhkxz5.gif|Tammy pretends to be drunk to get noticed by Brad File:Tammy appearing drunk.png|Tammy pretending to be drunk File:Tammy and Bird Person.png|Tammy with Birdperson TammyGalacticFederation.PNG|Tammy reveals her true persona Tammy in Intergalactic Federation Uniform.png|Tammy's outfit as an agent Screenshot (1).png|Tammy on the right, Rick Potion No. 9|link=https://rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/Rick_Potion_9 References it:Tammy Gueterman Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Orphaned Characters